


Savage Gallantry

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Well, at least Ryoma received advance warning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "noteworthy opponents"

"... 'So, you can expect me to skewer your swordsmans' carcass to the wall. Cheers.'"

Ryoma said nothing else; he didn't need to. The dark brows still soaring towards his shaggy mane in nonplussed question told Eirika everything she needed to know.

_Even if I'd rather just go find Ephraim!_

But Ryoma was waiting, kneeling in that way he had before his desk, calligraphy brush in hand, so --

She ignored the faint rasp in the Hoshidan prince's breathing, omnipresent; drew a deep breath of her own.

"He's being protective, that's all.  
"Make it a challenge; that'll turn it into a game ..."


End file.
